Se Tromper De Roux
by DatenshiOmega
Summary: Quand Hermione se décide à prendre son destin en main et ne pas épouser Ron comme l'a prédit Trelawney. Excepté si Hermione a mal interprêté le sens de "roux" dans cette prédiction et ce qu'elle prend pour Ron est en fait Fred, qui lui est destiné?


Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling (bien entendu). Voilà une petite histoire sans prétention sur un de mes personnages préférés: Fred. Have fun.

**Se Tromper De Roux**

Hermione préparait le déjeuné dans la cuisine quand Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte pour demander quand elle est-ce que ce serait enfin prêt. Elle sourit et suivit Ron qui avait bien dû prendre 5 ou 6 kilos depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et leur mariage et perdu presque tous ses cheveux du dessus de la tête _"Hum, trop mignon..."_. Ils s'asseyerent à la table du minuscule salon et mangèrent comme à leur habitude sans même s'adresser la parole. Ron se leva, attrapa son anorak et se dirigea vers la porte pour retourner à son travail de technicien du service magique de courrier. Hermione secouait mollement la main pour lui dire au revoir et à ce soir. Quand la porte se referma, elle resta seule au milieu du salon au papier peint violet. Elle regarda son tablier à fleur de femme au foyer parfaite et là ce fut le déclic.

Le réveil sonna et Hermione se réveilla en sueur et affolée du pire cauchemar dont elle ai jamais révé. Le reste de la matinée fut très dur pour Hermione, elle resta devant le miroir, paniquée à l'idée d'un avenir si...si...barbant? Inintéressant? Mortel? Ombrage?

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la fin plutôt tranquille d'après guerre et d'après Poudlard. Hermione travaillait comme journaliste-chercheuse dans un petit journal sans intérêt. Ce rêve ne l'avait pas surprise en lui-même, elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il lui faudrait épouser Ron Weasley mais elle n'imaginait pas une vie si peu palpitante si, désolé de l'expression, nulle à chier.

D'un côté, on n'échappe pas à son destin. Lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard alors qu'elle allait retrouver sa professeur de runes anciennes, Hermione avait fait la rencontre du professeur de divination, la fille la plus déconnéctée de la Terre avant Luna Lovegood, le professeur Trelawney. Celle-ci avait eut une vision de l'avenir de la gryffondor. Hermione avait d'abord feind l'indifférence mais avait presque sauté à la gorge de Trelawney pour savoir en quoi consisterait son avenir brillant.

"Quelque chose de roux!

- De rouge vous voulez dire?

- Non Non, de ROUX, c'est tout, je pense que les esprits sont allés déjeuner"

Depuis Hermione n'avait aucune doute sur son avenir et elle s'était résigner à épouser Ron. _"on prend ce qu'on a, Hermione, tu trouveras pas grand chose d'autre de toute façon..."_. Et c'est dans cette humeur morose que la jeune fille vivait depuis la relation avec Ron, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air de se décider à sortir avec elle.

Arrivée devant son bureau les yeux vagues sur l'ordinateur, elle repensait aux murs de son salon, à son _mari_ hideux et dédaignant et pire, à son tablier à fleurs. "_Qui a dit qu'on était maitre de son destin, déjà? Je sais pas mais il avait sûrement raison!" _Hermione avait envie de vomir rien qu'en pensant à cette vie de femme au foyer, n'attendant plus rien de passionnant de la vie et regardant Des chiffres et Des lettres à la télé!

Hermione redevint la lionne qu'elle était toujours restée au fond d'elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré (ou pas) vers le bureau de son chef pour démissionner et prendre sa vie en main.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de manger une glace pour se réconforter d'avoir abandonner le seul moyen de revenu qu'elle avait ( à part l'idée très aléchante mais non, surtout pas, de Ginny de faire des stip-teases). La deuxième fut d'envoyer une lettre à Trelawney lui disant de se mettre ses predictions là où...enfin bref d'arrêter de raconter des trucs de malades mentaux. Et Hermione se mit en quête de l'homme parfait ( alias pas Ron).

**Tentative numéro 1:**

"Bienvenus à Urgence Dating, c'est du Speed Dating mais pour les personnes les plus déséspérées!"

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Virgile, j'ai 28 ans, vit avec ma mère et.." _Euh comment te dire? NAN!_

"Bonjour, je souis Edouardo et toua femme, tou dévra mé faire la couisine.." _Oups! Désolé d'avoir malencontreusement fait transplané tous tes attributs masculins du côté du Liban..._

"Bonjour...Oh salut Hermione!

-Euh, Neville?

-Oui, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a inscrite" _Heureusement que je ne suis pas déséspérée à ce point...Il faut que je sorte d'ici tout de suite..._

**Tentative numéro 2:**

S'inscrire sur Meeting the wizard of my heart. com, ou

Profil d'Hermione: jeune fille, beaucoup beaucoup de cheveux, parents moldus, 1ère de classe, surnom: Miss Je-Sais-Tout, aime: les légumes verts, le yoga, les films de Jane Austen, les livres, les devoirs, travailler, les réglements

travail: aucun parle: l'anglais, les runes anciennes, le latin, le grec [et tous langages chiants suppose l'auteur]

Veut: Un homme, qui respecte les elfes de maison, n'aime pas rire, des cheveux pas trop longs mais trop courts, pas de tatouages, une hygiène impeccable, qui a un peu d'argent mais pas trop, gentil mais pas trop, intellectuel mais pas trop...

Correspondants cherchant à prendre contact avec vous: 0, rien, personne.

[3 heures plus tard]

1 profil vous envoie un message: jeune homme caractérisé essentiellement par le mot "trop": trop musclé, trop beau, trop sex', trop intelligent, trop riche, trop diplomé, trop trop. aime: lui, les serpents, les filles canon sinon rien. parle: la langue de l'amour, baby.

"Alors, a ce que je vois tu es déséspérée petite Gryffi? XD Moi, mon compte est saturé mais je voulais juste te donner un peu de faux espoirs en passant! hahaha Peut-etre que ton tour viendra un jour, j'ai entendu dire que Rusard et Miss Teigne ont enfin officialisé et que MacGonagall va peut-etre avoir son premier rendez vous! X'D Mais si c'était moi que tu cherchait, fallait venir sur , j'ai entendu dire que mon site dédié à moi-même avait sauvé des milliers de filles du suicide..."

_"Ok, le Speed Dating, c'est mort. Les sites de rencontres magiques non plus, jamais plus..."_

**Tentative numéro...en fait ce n'est pas une tentative de drague, Hermione est au bar pour se souler principalement...**

Affalée sur son cocktail "Seule et Fière de l'être" alias un cocktail normal mais avec des larmes dedant, Hermione attendait que la mort vienne la chercher. Elle baraguouinait des mots comme "Tablier à fleur", "Maudite Trelawney" ou "Même Malefoy il en a pleins..." quand une voix masculine chaleureuse et amicale l'interromput:

"Salut, Mione! Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu au Terrier? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

-Ah Fred! Ba j'ai pas de boulot, un tablier à fleur, une humiliation mondiale de Malefoy, je suis soule après un verre de cidre doux et...Attends! Tu tombes bien en fait, t'aurais pas un prince charmant dans ta boutique de magie pour moi?

-Oui, bien sûr, je vais en chercher un dans la réserve et je reviens!...Bien sûr que non, idiote, qui a ce genre de truc en stock?

-Oui, je me disais aussi...

-Tu cherches l'amour c'est ça? Pourquoi tu identifie pas ce que tu veux vraiment avant de chercher n'importe quel clodo avec des techniques super louches...T'as vraiment tout tenté on dirait...Mais je connais le meilleur entremetteur de la Terre si tu veux. Tu vas trouver quelqu'un j'en suis sur, qui ne voudrait pas de toi? George est le meilleur question relations amoureuses, c'est lui qui a vu que Ginny et Harry serait ensemble, que Chourave et Flitwich..Enfin bref!

-Oooooh merciii, t'es la meilleure Marraine La Bonne Fée que j'ai jamais eu parce que j'en ai jamais eu de toute façon!

-Ouais Ouais c'est ça, passe au magasin demain si tu veux!"

Le lendemain, Hermione, un léger mal de tête et un sérieux doute dans les capacité de George à lui trouver un prince charmant, entra dans la boutique des Jumeaux Weasley.

"Alors, on va faire une liste de ses qualités!

-Je voudrais qu'il aime le concombre à la crème et...

-On va commencer par simple Hermione! Tu veux qu'il sache lire je suppose?

-Quelle question! Arrête de blaguer, je suis déséspérée!

-Tu sais ce que ma mère dit toujours? La personne de sa vie se résume à une seule chose: complémentarité!"

"Recapitulons: charmant, blagueur mais pas trop...gentil, attentionné, inventif, farceur, beau gosse (Hermione je savais pas que tu prenais ce genre de critère en compte!^^), qui aime la famille, travailleur...

-C'est très bizarre, ça me fait penser à une person..."

Et là Hermione s'arreta. Parce qu'en même qu'elle pensait sa phrase à voix haute, son regard s'arrêtait sur Fred, discutant avec une cliente. La description c'était tout lui. Il avait le profil parfait. Sauf. Il était le frère de celui qu'elle devait épouser. De son meilleur ami. Aïe.

George la raccompagna vers la porte le sourire grand sur les lèvres et lui dit au revoir, car ils devaient fermer.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de penser à Fred. Alors qu'elle aurait pas dû. C'est comme si une lumière s'était faite, une possibilité sérieuse s'ouvrait à elle, mais une possibilité pas si envisageable que ça. Et il était là depuis le début et elle n'avait rien vu? D'un autre côté, le désavantage était que la perspective était différente, elle était la petite soeur, il l'avait vu à 11ans (la honte), rabat-joie, en pyjama ( pas le truc sexy ou potable nooon mais le truc winny l'ourson reste de sa jeunesse), pleurer, le matin au réveil, de boutons sur la tête. C'était impensable et pourtant elle continuait d'y penser.

Elle resta dans cet état de légume indécis pendant 4 jours jusqu'à ce que l'invitation de Mme Weasley arrive chez elle pour passer le week-end au Terrier

"Et tout le monde sera là!^^" "_Ben voyons, et pourquoi pas me jeter sous les roues d'un bus pendant qu'on y ai? Nan mais je rêve ou ce foutu monde s'obstine à vouloir que je me drogue? Je crois que je vais m'abonner à __Vie merdique mais je me soignes__."_

Tout en pensant ça, Hermione écrivit d'une écriture fébrile et une hypocrisie assez énorme " Avec grand plaisir Molly!"

_"pourquoi moi, pourquoi tant de haine? Je savais que j'avais un mauvais Karma, faut que j'aille faire un pélerinage en Inde, dans une vie antérieur j'ai sûrement dû être serial killer ou un dentiste..."_

"Oh salut George! Je ne savais pas que tu venais [_"Hermione Granger, tes mensonges sont gros comme toi"_]. Ca me fait trop plaisir de te voir et merci encore pour ton aide pour la liste, en fait c'est bon je me sens mieux et j'ai arrêté de m'inquiéter! [_" Oui, j'ai juste décidé que j'allais finir seule, avec 14 chats, j'ai déjà Pattenrond. Et encore bravo Hermione, c'est quoi cette envie psychopatique de se faire chaque frère Weasley?"_]

-Ah bon? Tu as enfin trouvé le Bon?

_"Eh voilà il sent tes conneries à 1km à la ronde. D'un coté si t'arretait de sourire bêtement et de te parler toute seule, ça irait sûement mieux..."_

Avec un grand soulagement, ils passèrent tous à table même si le dieu du sadisme s'acharnait sur Hermione et la plaçait juste en face de Fred. _"Bieen Suuur_" était en quelque sorte devenu son hymne national. Elle le devorait des yeux mais le problème c'est qu'elle avait en même temps cet air déséspéré comme on peut avoir devant une vitrine de patisserie alors qu'on SAIT que c'est pas bien. A un moment, Fred se mit à la fixer. Hermione prit d'abord ça pour sa paranoia habituelle, sauf qu'il la fixait vraiment. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à sortir fut: "Tu veux des petits pois peut-etre?"

_"Un grand merci à ma bouche pour ne pas écouter mon cerveau et de n'en faire qu'à ta tête! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore! Cette histoire me rend complétement cinglée..."_

"Je me disais juste que tu avais changée ces derniers temps Hermione. [_"Oui, je suis devenue schyzophrène et amoureuse de toi"]_

-Non non je vais bien! Enfin sauf quelques problèmes passagers...

-Oui, George m'a dit que...[_"Au secours! Il avait promis d'être mué comme la tombe d'une carpe!"_] tu avais eu du mal à gérer ce problème de chômage. Tu sais, si tu t'es trompé de boulot au départ, il faut que tu changes et que tu ne restes pas malheureuse pour le reste de tes jours quand un autre boulot t'attend pas loin de toi et que tu peux être heureuse avec lui.

-Oui, comme en amour, n'est-ce pas, Fred?" dit George complice.

Hermione trop soulagée de ne pas avoir à tuer George d'avoir cafté auprès de son jumeau, parce que vu son sourire géant, il avait déviné, ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce qu'insinuait les deux frères. Dommage.

En amour, il faut savoir prendre les devants. Enfin, il parait. En tout cas à la fin du repas, Hermione, épuisée de tous ses efforts pour cacher ses sentiments, s'affala sur une chaise pour y mourir d'indigestion. Sauf qu'une main la tira de son agonie. Fred était en face d'elle, le regard exaspéré et rieur à la fois:

"T'as toujours pas compris, n'est ce pas?

-Compris, quoi? Alors pour tout à l'heure c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, en fait, non, le truc c'est que...

-Je parlais de toi et de mon frère.

-Ah [_"Et merde"_]

-Et de moi. Je peux t'offrir le job dont tu rêves, passionnant, drôle, énergique.

-Merci, je vais y réfléchir, c'est gent..

-Et je peux être, voire "je suis" mais bon je suis pas aussi prétentieux, l'homme de ta vie. En tout cas, toi, tu es la femme de ma vie ça j'en suis certain, ça fait un bout de temps que j'y pense et...

_"QUOIII?"_

-QUOIII?Attend, je comprends pas, tu veux être avec moi? Comme dans "toi et moi", comme dans "nous"? Mais depuis quand est-ce que t'as ça en tête?

-On va dire à peine 2 ans...Et oui, je veux que tu sortes avec moi.

-Mais Trelawney a dit que je devais me marier avec Ron...

-Euh Hermione, en fait ça fait un moment que je voulais te le dire, je veux pas être ton mari ou même ton copain, je veux pas vraiment me marier à vrai dire...

-Hein? Quoi et depuis tout ce temps, j'aurais pû être libre? Me chercher un vrai avenir? Un vrai boulot? Sortir sans vergogne avec Fred, que j'arrive pas à quitter des yeux et de l'esprit pendant plus de 35sec?

-Alors je crois que c'est réglé!"

Fred s'approcha avec un immense sourire satisfait d'Hermione encore médusée de cette révélation de 1) le non-amour de Ron 2) l'amour de Fred 3) et sa liberté depuis le début.

Alors à l'approche des lèvres de Fred elle sourit comme jamais depuis sa cinquième année et mit toute sa fougue dans ce baiser qui reflétait enfin tout ce qu'elle voulait. Son coeur avait du mal à suivre, tout comme celui de Fred, cette passion qui amenait de l'adrénaline et ce calme et cette sérénité enfin atteinte après tous les obstacles traversés. Le monde autour avait disparu (même si pas complétement) et tout en lui caressant la nuque et les cheveux désordonnés, Fred murmurait à l'oreille d'Hermione "c'est pas trop tôt". Hermione enfouit sa tête et son rire dans le cou chaud et accueillant de Fred qui ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

_"En fait, je me suis juste trompée de roux..."_

Trelawney, au fond d'un bar attendait sa commande, et dit au serveur "Ah ba voila! J'avais raison! Pourquoi on me croit jamais?"


End file.
